Kaien Kobayashi
Kaien Kobayashi () is both an ex-human vampire and a vampire hunter. Kaien is the older twin brother of Ichiru Kobayashi, Hikari Sakamaki boyfriend, and the biological father of Hikari's daughter Ren Kobayashi Appearance Kaien is a tall young man with silky silver hair, snowy-white skin and lavender eyes, the latter varying in shade from the manga to anime. Kaien is a casual dresser and is usually wearing his school uniform incorrectly, with the vest and red tie exposed from under his black jacket. He also wears five silver earrings; three on his left ear cartilage (top) and two on his right (bottom). Kaien bears a tattoo, the Hunter's Seal, on the left side of his neck, originally used to suppress his vampire side, and later used to tame him. He has grown taller as the time progresses. Kaien is considered to be attractive and handsome, by the students at the school Personality Kaien is generally a composed person. He is also protective of Hikari. Although he comes across to other students as cold hearted and hostile, he is friendlier towards Hikari and occasionally shows his true emotions to her. However, when Hikari was revealed to be a Pureblood vampire, he became cold and hostile, especially towards Subaru and hikari. Though he appears otherwise, he is a gentle and kind person. Due to his childhood, he builds barriers around himself, and does not let these barriers down all the way, even for Hikari. Despite this, he has a kind heart which longs to protect humans, and he will never betray the ones he holds dear. As a child, Kaien was once a quiet and gentle boy, to the point that Ichiru questioned whether or not he was even capable of being a vampire hunter. However, after a vampire attack, kaien developed a strong hatred towards vampires. Kaien is a tsundere character; he sports a scary aura that makes most of his Class mates wary of him. He can also glare in a way that even Hikari` calls scary. However, his innate nature is to protect humans, and his cold attitude towards those he loves is likely to push them away and keep everyone at a distance. Following his full awakening as a vampire, Kaien harbors a great disgust towards himself because of his inability to control his hunger and his reliance on hikari. His dismal outlook on his future, and fear of what he might do if he becomes a vampire, causes him to give up and he almost kill himself with his anti-vampire gun - the Blood lust. However, hikari arrives just in time to stop him. At times, he would rather ignore his hunger to the point of starvation instead of going to hikari for help. He tries to help hikari resolve her own problems and then impresses upon her that its alright for her to burden and use him because she owns him. kaien is hostile towards the sakamaki's when they threaten him however he adopts his standard tsundere attitude when engaging them one on one, retaining a level of civility. Kaien expresses a great deal of anger towards Purebloods because of their mechanisms in his life in particular, and because of this, he extends this hostility toward hikari as well after she reawakens into a Pureblood vampire. In spite of this, his sense of duty overrides his issues, ensuring his reliability and trustworthiness. A gifted hunter who is intelligent, athletic, and good-hearted, kaien nevertheless has a difficult time thinking of himself or any other vampire as anything but a monster. He struggles both with his desires for blood and his equally strong desire to kill vampires. Because of all this, kaien can be very closed off, as well as being difficult to understand or get close to, especially since he has a habit of not expressing his true feelings. These true feelings are hidden behind a cold, composed personality. He has a lot of attitude, is not at all impressed or easily controlled by higher class vampires, and he also carries a positively burning hatred of all Purebloods. He often acts as if he doesn’t care about anything in order to hide all the scars and pain inside him that have nowhere to go. When not about his duties or in class, he can frequently be found in the Academy stables with the fiery horse, White Lily, with whom he seems to share a special affinity. He is also quite a good cook. After the aftermath of subaru sacrifice, Zero is shown to have matured in his perspective on vampires and Purebloods alike. His acceptance of Ai and his unwavering love and loyalty towards hikari signifies that, unlike in the past, his fierce hatred for Purebloods has subsided greatly. As kaien has always been shown to have a paternal nature, he naturally bonds well with Ai and becomes a father figure in her life. It's this paternal nature that eventually leads to his demise. Despite all of this, he still shows some reservation on revealing his true feelings to hikari, something that seems to be a mutual issue. kaien was often busy during Ren's childhood, so he was grateful for Ai taking care of her in his and hikari absence. Upon hearing Ai wished to keep Ren away from the dark facts outside of their home, Kaien patted Ai on the head, showing his paternal side and gratitude. He also showed a willingness to train Ren in how to use a gun as she had always shown an interest. Kaien seemed aware of Ai's desire for Ren's blood, but never acted to protect Ren from her sister as he knew Ai had good self control. History Powers and Abilities Kaien is a vampire hunter who was chosen by Karlheinz to become a Pureblood killing machine. Kaien possesses the standard abilities to sense vampires from a far distance, accelerated healing and in spite of being a vampire, is also able to wield anti-vampire weapons. Since he became a vampire, Zero is able to distinguish Purebloods from other vampires and has gained improved healing abilities. Karlheinz tells Kaien that after he devours Ichiru's blood, he would become the world's strongest hunter. He then explains that since he has drank from Hikari since she was a Pureblood, as well as Subaru blood, it has made him the most powerful vampire hunter. After completing the fragment, along with Ichiru now being deceased, Blood lust has now become a part of his body, growing vines that can easily kill vampires; although it requires a high dosage of his blood to do so. 1 Bloody Lust The Blood lust is an anti-vampire gun that Kaien keeps behind his school uniform blazer. Kaien is able to transform his gun, Blood lust, into its evolved state after consuming his twin brother, Ichiru. Blood lust literally becomes a part of his body. However the cost is using a high amount of his blood. Origins of Blood Lust Bloody Rose was a weapon born from the sacrifice of a Pureblood vampire, The Hooded Woman, 10,000 years ago. Moon rod and Blood lust were originally in Karlheinz care during the wartime before he gave them to Daisuke to be in-charge. They were later passed down to Hikari when she became the school guardian and Kaien when he became a vampire hunter respectively.